lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lab Rats: Elite Force/@comment-24536822-20160205065455/@comment-27418159-20160407012948
I think they will invite both Adam and Leo multiple times to Guest star on the show because Leo and Adam will want to meet their sister and there is no way Tasha will travel two places at once plus who will babysit the baby when Tasha goes back To work? Because Donald will probably want to be back With the elite force group some time after the baby is born. All the bionic academy students are experts and fully trained so the only Job Leo and Adam have at the bionic academy is probably sending students on missions. Even if it has be every other epsoide I do not Think the writers would forget about to add Leo and Adam in,they could just be waiting to see if the series does well enough to get a second season before they decided who to add.douglas and perry appeared without being mentioned in previous epsoides of lab rats elite force so Leo and Adam could easily do the same.i do not think the spin off series will leave them out of the storyline forever. Adam did tell Bree and chase that him&Leo would See them again it might just take up until a different point in the series for them to appear they are probably just left out of The storyline for Now but eventually Donald will not need them at the bionic academy Anymore and then they will appear.they could of already invited them to guest star without fans asking but no one knows when they will appear,Iam sure no one bugged the writers to ask Perry or Douglas to appear they probably Just randomly added them In so Leo&Adam could randomly Appear at some point too. The show has only aired 6 epsoides so far.season 1 has like 20 epsoides so Leo&Adam could easily be added in the last half of season 1 of lab rats elite force no one knows long the main bionic group will be broken up for it might just be for the start of the series. It might not be forever.lets just wait to see how all of season 1 plays out first.I highly doubt they would completely forget about Leo&Adam for the lab rats elite force storyline because eventually the elite force might need help from Leo&Adam dealing with Roman&Riker or some other villian. I would not freak out too much about Leo and Adam not being on the series they will eventually get added in later on down the line when their actors are not busy doing other projects. I would not give up hope for them being on the series later on down the line the series is doing really well without them they could easily add them in epsoide 20 or in a future season of lab rats elite force. Adam could still appear even though he is too old they could just make him a guest character for however many epsoides they choose. Same with Tyrel he could guest star too.suite life on deck eventually added in Maddie even though she was probably too old to still be playing character of Maddie,that's so raven's spin off series cory in the house add in Raven later on down the line even though Raven was also probably too old. Iam not saying Spencer has to be a main character on the show but they could still add him in as a guest star I do not think they would completely honestly forget about Leo&Adam in the spin off they probably just want to see how the series does without them in it for awhile,plus maybe Tyrel and Spencer were not originally asked to do the spin off series yet because the writers will probably add them in once they are no longer busy.